


The Second Fall of Arthas

by NyxytheNightmare



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Altered Mental States, BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxytheNightmare/pseuds/NyxytheNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthas has been split from his Lich King self, and despite attempts to recall the light, fails.</p><p>He is now at the mercy of his own twisted image.</p><p>NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Author's first time writing fanfiction in years, let alone smut. Author plans to make additional chapters.
> 
> Arthas and the Lich King are based off of an old RP between myself and another. Purely smut. With a tiny bit of plot because why not?
> 
> Arthas and the Lich King are two separate people in this AU, due to strong magics which split the minds into two bodies. 
> 
> Don't like, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy!

                His bare back made contact with the cold stone wall he was pushed against. Arthas snarled, shoving his attacker away once again. The man, who seemed almost identical to the paladin, sans colour and build, gave a twisted smile. The crazed pale man was without his infamous helm, which sat upon a small table just outside of the cell. 

“Where’s your light now, Arthas?” the twisted visage of himself cackled, slamming him against the wall once more.   
  
It was his head that hit the wall first this time, causing the paladin to become disoriented. He groaned, closing his eyes due to the pain.   
  
“G-Get away…from me…” he whined, not meaning to sound so pathetic in the face of the Lich King.

The pale man use this to his advantage, collaring the paladin. He then took a step back, smirking at his work.  
  
Arthas opened his eyes and glared, reaching up to pull the leather contraption away from his neck. It was a thick, yet soft leather with engravings and a large ring that dangled from the front. Feeling around to the back, Arthas felt the clasp. His fingers barely touched the metal when a small shock of dark energy burned them.   
  
With a yelp, Arthas withdrew his hands, rubbing his fingers. He shot another glare at the armored man before him.  
  
“Now, now pet…You must not touch the latch. That collar binds you to me and in turn, bends you to my will.” The Lich King smirked, approaching the paladin once more. He pressed his armored body against the paladin’s. “If you behave, Master will reward you, my pet.” The man purred.

Arthas became stiff. A shiver went down his spine, and the ice cold metal bit at his bare skin. The only clothing the paladin managed to keep happened to be his leather breeches.

The paladin took a sharp inhale as the Lich King’s face drew closer to his own.

“…You’re disgusting…You DISGUST me.” Arthas snarled.

Laughing, the Lich King removed his gauntlets and gloves, casting them aside. “Oh dear, I do apologize. How about I change your tune about me? How does that sound, pet?” the pale man purred, cold hands now roaming Arthas’ chest and abdomen.

Hissing, Arthas snarled once more.

“Your fiery temper won’t get you what you want this time, my spoiled little prince—“the man said, nearly missing being hit by the blonde.

Backing away, the Lich King raised a hand to the paladin, the collar’s runes giving off a soft blue glow. He screamed in agony, dropping down to his hands and knees before the armored man.

“As I said before my sweet, spoiled little prince…Your temper…” the man said, unclasping his cloak. Casting the article of clothing aside, he worked to remove the bulk of his armor—shoulders, chest plate, and all the rest that came with it.

Standing before the paladin, the Lich King wore nothing more than his own dark pair of leather breeches. His chest was bare, the wound within it visible. It was were his heart had been torn from his chest.

Arthas struggled to regain control of his body, thrashing his head from side to side and snarling like a feral animal.   
  
The Lich King smiled, watching the paladin struggle. “Your light has left you once again. It’s such a useless, fickle thing.” The man teased, bending over to grasp the paladin’s head.  
  
Ceasing his struggle, Arthas glared at the man, holding back his tears. “Y-You’re wrong…” he whispered. “The light may leave, but it always returns to those who are faithful. Always…”

“And yet, here I am, a product of the Light’s deceit. A product of the Light failing you, Arthas.” The Lich King replied in a soft voice. “…I am your second chance, sweet prince. You may have escaped my mind and you may have escaped that sham of an orc Ner’Zhul, but my pet…” the man continued, pulling Arthas up to his feet.   
  
He continued to hold his head, a thumb gently stroking one of Arthas’ cheeks. “…My dear sweet pet…You’ll never escape me. To seek redemption, all you need to do is my bidding. Be mine and mine alone, and I will give you pleasure far beyond what the Light had promised you.” The Lich King purred.

Arthas froze, memories flooding his mind as he stood there in the Lich King’s grasp. Tears welled in his eyes, the paladin becoming confused and scared. “N…No I…I can’t…I…” he trailed off between sobs.

The pale man ran his hands down the paladin’s neck, shoulders, and body, moving to wrap around his torso. He brought the blonde against his cold form, hugging him tightly.  
  
“There, there my pet…You don’t have to worry much longer. I’m here and I’ll always take care of you. I’ll always be here for you…” the Lich King whispered.

He brought his lips to one of Arthas’ ears, his cold skin grazing it as he spoke. “…and I’ll always love you more than the Light, and more than she.”

Arthas sobbed louder, struggling against the other man. He felt cold, tired, and weak. He felt hopeless.

The paladin struggled to recall the light as the stood there, and yet—nothing.

“Sssh, all will be well in due time…” The Lich King whispered, reaching up to stroke the paladin’s hair.

Arthas tensed at first, swallowing hard. His mind felt foggy, and yet—what the other man did to him felt so right. The paladin was soon leaning into the pale man’s touch, soft noises of content slipping through his lips.

The Lich King merely smiled, and continued to pet the prince. His other hand moved to the paladin’s shoulder, pushing him downwards. Arthas made no struggle, allowing himself to be pushed to his knees where he now sat, looking up at the pale man with large sea-green eyes.

“How about we have a little fun?” the Lich King asked, still petting Arthas’ blonde locks.

Arthas merely nodded slowly, awaiting the other man’s orders.

The pale man used his free hand to unlace his breeches, which now held a visible bulge. It caused the paladin to swallow hard and watch with anticipation. Soon, the Lich King had freed his hardened member, small beads of pre-cum dribbling from the head, and sliding down his shaft.

Whimpering softly, Arthas felt his head being pushed closer to the other man’s cock. Instinctively, the paladin licked the tip gently, then wrapped his lips around the head. Slowly, he took the Lich King’s pale, cold member into his hot mouth. He paused, slowly pulling back then bobbing down again. Each time he performed this action, Arthas took more of the Lich King’s cock into his waiting mouth.

The Lich King groaned loudly, both hands tangled within the paladin’s golden locks. He gave a rough tug, thrusting his hips forward as he began to fuck the paladin’s mouth.

Arthas let out a small yelp around the other man’s member, continuing to suck and swirl his tongue around the Lich King’s cock.  
  
“Mmm, that’s a good pet. Just like that. Let me fuck your dirty little mouth like the whore of a prince you are.” The pale man grunted and purred. He thrusted wildly, shoving his cock as deeply as he could into the other’s mouth.

  
Arthas on the other hand, began to struggle slightly, eyes welling with tears from the intensity. He gagged, choking on the cold member. The paladin’s hands began to rub at his own bulge, his eyes closing tightly.

“Open your fucking eyes!” the Lich King snarled, slapping Arthas with one hand as the other kept a tight grip on his hair. “And stop touching yourself you disgusting whore—I didn’t give you permission.” He roared.

The paladin whimpered and coughed, pulling his hands away and opening his eyes. He looked up at the Lich King, saliva dribbling from the sides of his mouth.

The sight of the paladin’s pathetic features and the feeling of his warm mouth were enough to push the Lich King over the edge.

He came, slamming his cock into the back of Arthas’ mouth and holding the paladin there as he orgasmed. Cold streams of cum shot out, coating Arthas’ throat and mouth.

Pulling away, the Lich King finished cumming upon the paladin’s face and chest, holding him by his hair. The once distinguished prince was now looking up at him, face covered in semen and panting like a bitch in heat.

“Such a good boy…Such a good pet…” the Lich King purred, kneeling down to sit upon his own knees in front of the paladin. He licked at Arthas’ cheeks, tasting himself. “Such a sweet little whore…” he mumbled, pressing his cold lips against the paladin’s own.

The paladin whimpered softly when the Lich King pulled away. He stood, tossing a rag to the blonde.

By the time Arthas had finished cleaning himself up, the pale man was halfway done putting on his armor. “…If you’ll behave, we can move our fun to a more comfortable location, if you wish.” He said, looking to the blonde.

  
Arthas replied by giving a small nod, finding it hard to keep eye contact with the Lich King.

  
With a smirk, the Lich King finished replacing his armor and motioned for the paladin to follow.

  
  
And follow the prince did. Like a good little pet.


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update

Hello everyone!!!

It's been awhile since I've udpated. Without getting personal, as I hate doing that, I'll just cut to the main points:

-I've moved. A lot. Had a lot of changes. Right now, I'm actually in the process of finding a house!

\- I...was employed then laid off, employed, and laid off again. In the process of finding a new job as well!

\- I'm slowly easing back into my writing. I have part of chapter 2 pre-written. I will be attempting to finish the chapter to the best of my abilities and post it. I really wanted to update this story due to all the positive reception. 

 

Please be patient and bare with me. For those who have been waiting and sticking around and have said such nice things--Thank you so much!!! I hope this is the beginning of me writing a lot more often and posting it!!!

 

With Love (From my cold dead Lich Bitch heart),

Nyxy


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I've been gone for so long. See previous "chapter" for the small update I posted.
> 
> It's been a long, hard, hurtful road, but here I am again! And here is the long awaited second chapter. Enjoy!!!

Arthas did not remember much as far as which ways he turned and climbed to arrive at the Lich King’s chambers. All he remembered was that he followed the man, keeping his gaze upon the edge of the Lich King’s cloak more than anything else.

The Lich King pushed open a large pair of metal doors, adorned with spikes set in rows of three, with six going from top to bottom in each row. Arthas twitched, wondering if the chambers themselves were of the same, sharp décor that seemed prevalent in the citadel.

Stepping aside, the king motioned for Arthas to enter before him, cold eyes watching the prince’s every move. 

Slowly, Arthas walked into the room, looking around for a bit before deciding to sit upon the large bed. The room itself was large and nothing short of extravagant. Yet, it held a sentimental feeling of home. Of Lordaeron. 

The room was decorated in the shades of dark blue, but rather than the gold he loved, it was replaced with a cold silvers and blacks as a constant reminder of the scourge.

As far as furniture went, the room had two night stands that sat upon either side of the large four poster bed. An old trunk sat at the end of the bed with a few throw pillows and a blanket placed upon it. Across from the end of the bed, there was an unlit fireplace with small chests and papers upon the mantel. 

Off to the side, there was a small table with two chairs, a pair of couches with a coffee table, a few large book shelves, and of course a desk with a chair. 

The room felt strangely normal to Arthas, for belonging to a man who needn’t sleep nor rest. 

“Are you cold, my pet?” the Lich King’s voice echoed through the room. The cold man entered, closing and locking the large doors to his chambers behind himself. 

The blond man stopped his looking around for a bit, now realizing just how hard his body was shivering and how tightly he had curled in on himself. 

The Lich King merely smiled, walking over to the fire place. He lit a fire, waiting for it to grow larger, seeming to shift with slight discomfort to the sudden heat.

Arthas slowly stood up, wandering over to fire place. He was still at a good distance from the Lich King, keeping ample space between himself the colder man. 

“I don’t intend to keep you up all night. After all that has happened, I’m sure we could unwind a bit more and then I can allow you to rest until tomorrow. How does that sound, little prince?” the Lich King asked, undoing his armor once more. This time, he was slow about it, carefully unbuckling and pulling off each piece of the heavy metal, setting it down upon a large stuffed dummy that sat at attention near his desk. Carefully, every piece of his frosted armor was placed upon it, helm included.

Swallowing hard, Arthas slowly nodded. “Y-Yes master.” He mumbled in response, stepping closer to the fire and enjoying its warmth. 

“Such a good pet…I can’t wait to do more—but I don’t want to completely obliterate your beautiful body.” The Lich King said as he approached Arthas. The pale man stopped a few feet away from the prince, completely nude. 

The flames from the fire danced around the dimly lit room, the light giving a soft glow upon the Lich King’s features. Arthas turned and stared for a moment, examining the body which mirrored his own.

“Do you wish to touch me?” the Lich King asked, opening his arms slightly. “Come here.” He commanded in a strangely gentle tone. 

Arthas slowly approached the other man, and made his way into the Lich King’s arms. Cold hands grasped the paladin tightly, forcing him against the king’s icy cold form. 

Hesitantly, Arthas rested his hands upon the other man’s chest, careful of the wound in the Lich King’s chest. The wound in question made the paladin uncomfortable, his gaze quickly shifting downwards, causing Arthas to blush. 

The Lich King smiled and wrapped his cold arms around the prince. “See? I can be just as gentle as the living. All I ask is for my every order to be followed. Is that so hard for so many to understand?” the cold man sighed.

After what seemed like an eternity to Arthas, the Lich King let go of the paladin, pulling away for a bit. He wandered away from Arthas to a darker part of the room. The pale man began to rummage around, the noise of shuffling papers and clinking bottles echoing through the large room. 

The prince gave a small sigh, shifting closer to the fire once more. Warmth washed over his body, warming his numbed skin. The other man was not as warm as Arthas would have liked, but the fire was helpful.

Moments later, a few large furs were tossed onto the ground in front of the fireplace. The Lich King motioned to them, still smiling at Arthas, though now he held a rather large vial within one hand. 

“Here. You seem to favor the fire place, so this is where you’ll rest until we can find a way to warm the entire room more thoroughly, my little prince.” The pale man purred. 

Slowly, Arthas moved to lay upon his belly on the soft pile of furs. Not long after, the colder man joined him, already pulling at the prince’s leather breeches. The same bottle now sat near the furs, the glass a dark opaque blue. 

The paladin reached underneath himself to unlace them, then helped to wiggle them off of his body completely. The Lich King placed the pants not far from the fur pile, unsure if the paladin would need them during the night. 

Slowly, the Lich King picked up the bottle and knelt down between the paladin’s legs. “Up on all fours, now.” He commanded, causing Arthas to jump a bit at his tone. 

“Y-Yes Master.” Arthas replied, getting up onto all fours. He watched the light of the fire dance across the dark stone walls as he waited.

Uncorking the bottle, the Lich King poured the cold, tingly liquid onto his index and middle finger. He set the bottle down, and parted the blond’s plump rear cheeks, his tight pucker now visible. The Lich King grinned, his lubricated fingers rubbing against the tight hole. “Now remember Little Prince, try to relax…This will take a bit of work.” He said to Arthas.

The blond gasped at the sensation of cold, wet fingers against his hole. He managed to stammer in reply, “Y-Yes Master…I’ll try.” 

“Good boy” the Lich King purred, gently working his middle finger into Arthas’s hole. The blond prince groaned loudly at the sensation, doing his best to stay as relaxed. It was difficult for Arthas the further the cold digit pushed deep within him. 

Suddenly, Arthas made a noise of discomfort, head snapping up and twisting around to gain some sort of visual. 

The Lich King had inserted a second cold, thick finger into Arthas’s still tight hole. Despite being as “gentle” as he could be, it was still rather rough for Arthas. The paladin prince whined and squirmed, causing his cold counterpart to give a deep, dark chuckle. 

“Now, now…this isn’t even the worst of it…” the Lich King cooed. A shiver shot up Arthas’ spine, causing him to shudder.

Though it stung, the pain gave way to pleasure, drawing soft moans from the blonde’s lips. His long hair was now flowing upon either side of his face as he kept his gaze downward. All he could do was be obedient and allow any pleasures—or pain, to take hold. Once again, Arthas watched the shadows of the fire dance upon the floor through half lidded sea-green eyes.

Giving a small “Hmm” of satisfaction, the icy man finally withdrew his fingers, earning a high pitched gasped from the other man.

“Be a good boy and stay still…Open your legs wide for me…” the Lich King commanded, now sitting upon his knees between the paladin’s legs. 

Arthas did as he was told, the cold radiating from the other man’s body against his backside. Not even a moment later, the cold was pressed directly against his warm skin, a sharp pain shooting up his spine. The paladin prince cried out, gripping the furs beneath him.

The Lich King had forced his lubricated cock into Arthas’s hole. He took no time attempting to force himself down to the hilt into the other man’s ass. 

“Mmm…you can scream for me all you like my pet…This only makes me want you more…” he replied, pulling out nearly all the way before snapping his hips back against Arthas’s backside. The other man screamed, only spurring on the Lich King. He began a brutal pace, forcing his large member in and out of Arthas.

“Isn’t this fun my pet? Aren’t you -enjoying- yourself…?” the Lich King teased, pulling Arthas back against him. The paladin prince continued to cry loudly in a mix of pleasure and pain, gripping at anything he could get his hands upon. The familiar sting of tears began in the corners of Arthas’s eyes, the new angle using gravity as the he was forced down upon the Lich King’s cock.

“Sssh, it’s alright my pet…Here, let me help you…” he cooed, reaching around to grasp Arthas’s hardening cock. After a few slow pumps, he began to stroke the shaft of the blond prince’s cock to match his thrusts. “That’s it my little prince…louder….louder…” he groaned into Arthas’s ear.  
The blonde cried, squeezing his eyes shut as a few stray tears rolled down his face. Despite the cool skin of the other man, Arthas’ could feel his hair sticking to his body as a familiar heat built up within him.

Arthas began to buck his hips as he drew close to his climax, a slight hint of shame gnawing at him. He did his best to ignore it for the moment, crying out in pleasure freely as he felt himself become undone.

With a loud shout, and a cry that he was certain would be heard throughout the citadel, Arthas came. Thick, white ropes of cum coated the other man’s fist and the surrounding furs. 

The Lich King watched Arthas as he climaxed, grunting and groaning loudly. His own thrusts became more erratic and desperate. Finally, he shoved the paladin flat against the furs, snarling as he began to pound him with reckless abandon. 

The paladin continued to cry loudly as the other man fucked him roughly into the makeshift bed.

After what seemed like ages, the Lich King finally came for the second time that evening, spilling his cold, thick seed into Arthas’s ass. Once he came down from his high, the Lich King pulled himself out of the other man, watching as a bit of his seed dribbled from Arthas’s abused hole.

The Lich King stood up, making his way over to his large bed. “…Get…some sleep…” he said to Arthas softly, sounding quite distant. After a few moments, the man did not seem to move at all, almost in a trance-like state. 

“…He’s probably focused on whatever hive mind he has control over in this place…” Arthas reasoned. He stayed laying upon his belly, trying to catch his breath.

Slowly, Arthas sat up, wincing at the unfamiliar pain. Shame began to flood the paladin. “How could I have let that happen…?” he whispered to himself, glancing to be sure the Lich King did not hear his small conversation with himself. “…This…has to end…this has to stop…I can’t…I…” he thought for a moment, burying his face in his hands. 

Taking a deep breath, the paladin moved the semen caked furs away, gathering the clean ones closer to his body. Reaching over, Arthas grabbed his pants, wiggling them on and lacing them tightly. Curling up, the paladin prince stayed close to the warm fire, furs covering his large form. 

Eventually, despite the pain, stress, and confusion, he fell asleep.


End file.
